


【平睡】eccentric【てちねる】

by moriki



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriki/pseuds/moriki
Summary: 残客世界观续写。
Relationships: Hirate Yurina/Nagahama Neru





	【平睡】eccentric【てちねる】

**Author's Note:**

> -全文4400字完，感谢阅读。

人往往喜欢自诩独特，却又在被群体的平均排斥在外时怀着怪人的自觉惴惴不安，渴望成为着与众不同的普通又不甘没于平凡。

个人的妄想与想要逃避的现实相互撕扯，仿佛程序编码错乱的机器，勉强依托着理智维持着表面的正常运行，内里却恨不得将拆解的零件尽数丢进下水道。但是成为怪人的恐惧缠绕着错乱的神经，最后只得将面孔打造成千篇一律的微笑，像吞下汽油的机器一样恍惚着自我，继续按部就班的无自觉运行在老旧的轨道上。

说来拗口，但随波逐流的无自主行为何尝不是最为轻松的生活方式，靠着他人的指示进行着同化，闭口不言，杀死内心的所谓“与众不同的自我”，最后同流水线的产品一样毫厘不差，不必拥有着勇气去打破常规。

如同莫比乌斯环上坍倒的多米诺骨牌。

———————

走廊里安静得只能听得到渐近的脚步声，本该是工作日的学校倒是冷清的很。空无一人的校园和平日里并没有太大的差异，阳光径直得穿过了玻璃，晃得少女有些睁不开眼。这种好天气多到已经有些快要记不清见了多少次，地板倒仍是干净的没有积起一点灰尘，仿佛时间从来都没有流逝过一般。

大抵是迟到的缘故，站在教室门外的少女迟疑了许久才仿佛下定了决心般缓缓推开了门，教室内的座位已经坐满了人，听到开门的声音后一齐转头望向了推门的少女，眼神倒是看不出有什么喜怒，少女甚至感觉大家看的并不是自己，只是将目光落在了这个方向而已。

“14号同学，迟到了就请尽快到座位坐好”老师只瞥了她一眼，扔下这句话后就继续自顾自的讲着计划的教学内容。

说来可笑，学校的奇怪规定使得本该各自不同的学生变成了一个个数字代码，知晓他人姓名成了不被允许的事，到头来无论是老师还是学生，都只以学号代码称呼对方。

少女坐在了教室唯一的空位上，桌上摊开的是老师正在讲授的课本，书包也好好地挂在课桌的侧面，就好像她的迟到不过是课堂小憩的一场梦而已。但她知道这绝非梦境。

前桌的17号同学仍趴在桌子上睡着，从自己进入教室开始，直到最后一节课结束后老师推门离开教室，她都不曾从桌子上抬起头一秒，没有人试图去叫醒过她，14号也一样。

放学的铃声响了，靠门近的学生收拾好书包便准备离开教室，教室窸窸窣窣的声音隔开了无动于衷的14号与尚在睡觉的17号，14号的手搭在了17号的椅子上，却完全没有想要叫醒她的意思。

门仿佛被锁住了一样。第一个开门的学生这么形容到。

“果然......”14号同学无奈的笑了笑，不难不让人怀疑这一出只是她无聊的恶作剧，只是出于有趣抑或是想要去报复些什么，但是学生都聚在了门前，没人分出哪怕一点闲心来关注她人脸上的神情。大概她们也并非真的急于离开教室做其他事情，不过是有人带头敲打着门叫喊着，便觉得自己也该去效仿，自以为对于他人拥有了同理心，一边自我欺瞒得体会着焦虑，一边重复的喊着打开门的无谓请求。

该发现讲台有什么不同了吧。14号这么想着。可惜并没有人第一个提出有什么新的发现，大家仍是围在门前吵闹不停。

“讲台上的......是平板电脑吗”14号同学试着提了一句，教室内的叫喊声不约而同的戛然而止，目光先是落在了14号身上，然后才顺着她抬起的手指望向原本并不存在的摆在讲台上的平板电脑。

吵吵闹闹又重趋于平静，不情不愿却又有些乐在其中。陌生的面孔一个个从打不开的门消失，只剩下仍在睡着的17号和目光始终没有离开过她的14号。

“てち就这样睡着就好了”14号走下了座位，撩起了趴在桌上的人垂下的头发。

“ねる觉得我真的没醒吗？”突然被抓住手腕的14号条件反射的后退，尔后撞到了桌角，但还是紧咬着牙不让自己发出吃痛声。

她觉得自己见过太多次短发下的这双眼睛，却又觉得眼里倒映出的自己太过不可思议。就仿佛理所当然般的事情，经不起一点思考。

17号的眼睛清澈的很，14号甚至可以从中看清在自己身后的窗外，一个和眼前人同样发型衣着的女孩正在高速下坠。

刚从桌上起来的17号显然被吓了一跳，抓着手腕的手不经意的收紧，14号没有挣脱，反倒将另一只手覆在了17号颤抖的手上。

“什么也不要问喔，てち”

班里的其他人早就跟着平板电脑的指示完成了滑稽的任务，离开了教室。

“那我们也走吧。”

14号没等刚被吓到的水獭宝宝回过神，就抓着对方的手开门走出了门外———门开过一次后根本就没有再锁上。

教室门外的走廊还是空无一人，光线比教室内暗了许多，一味得被拉着走的17号还是瞥见了走廊尽头围着的人群，挣脱开14号的手向反方向跑去，全然不顾背后叫喊的14号。

既定好的事情哪怕重复了一万次也会走上相同的轨道，哪怕是拉住她的手偏离设定好的路线，她还是会第一万次的跑向嘈杂的人群。

她觉得自己又失败了。

不知是几月的天气，穿着制服的14号突然觉得由内而外的寒冷，她裹紧了外套跟上了17号的脚步——拜良好的运动神经所赐，她甚至比17号先跑向了人群。

围着平板电脑讨论得没完没了的同学还没等向跑来的人开口求助就被一把推开，然后14号同学旁若无人得对着摄像头玩起了模仿。

门锁打开的声音在一片寂静里格外清晰。

17号显然被她突然的举动吓了一跳，但似乎也拜她所赐明白了规则——完成指示就可以得到离开的资格。

这一举措仿佛重燃了其他人的希望，这些人争先恐后得在镜头前卖弄自己的天分，然后在门锁打开后又洋洋自得的离开。17号也想这么做，但却被14号按在了墙角。

第一个打开门的14号迟迟没有离开。

“ねる为什么没有走？”

明白了规则的17号自然也不傻。想是聪明如14号，怎么可能会被这种简单的规则所束缚。她想不明白的是为什么她会留下来。

“てち也不可以走喔”，14号有着和本人的相貌大不相同的力气，“不要去帮她们。”

17号突然觉得眼前的下垂眼女孩陌生的很，原本是棉花糖和云朵包围的柔软，此时倒是散发出烈酒的刺鼻味，想来也不是许久未见，不过是昨天放学才一同回家今日上学又再次相见，顷刻之间似乎像是变了个人。

说起昨天，放学的细节奇怪的一个字都想不起来。17号自以为记忆力还算不错，竟也一丝一毫的印象都没有。

人群散的干净，转眼间拥挤的门前便只剩这两人。14号还是死死的抓住17号的手，一言不发，眼睛直勾勾的盯着她的脸，仿佛下一秒这个人就要消失一般。

手腕被紧抓住的女孩把好痛的抱怨吞回了肚子，回望着眼前的人，但其实还有一头的问号想倒给对方。

仿佛是自我斗争了许久，14号咬了咬嘴唇，加重了手上的力度，把还没缓过神的对方拉回了教室，然后锁死了门，从讲台下摸出了不知是谁藏起的锤子砸向了角落的窗户。

玻璃碎片随着涌进来的风溅了拿锤子的女孩满身，少许锋利的碎片割破了少女苍白的脸颊。窗外的护栏不知为何松动的很，随着玻璃的碎裂一并落了下去。好在只是一楼。

“てち，过来”

“不管发生什么，我都是てち的伙伴”

“因为てち现在好好的在这里”

仿佛下定决心般，14号紧拉着17号的手跳出了窗外。随之而来的是手上传来的空虚感——原本握着的手不知何时离开了。

诺大的空地只剩下14号一人。

“又是......这样吗”

盯着地面的女孩叹了一口气，顺势蹲在了地上，将呆滞的脸埋进了自己的头发内。

“还要多少次才可以结束”

长滨从口袋里摸出了已经磨损的厉害的记号笔，拉起袖子在已经密密麻麻写满正字的左臂又补了一笔。

这是她不知道第多少次重复现在的场景。

从全班一起被关进教室到跟着平板电脑的指示行动，然后又一次重复这个循环。直到平手丢下了她和其他人从顶楼一跃而下，这个循环才算是结束。

教室栏杆松动的窗户是平手拉着长滨找到的，第二十四次循环的时候她们一起从这里逃出去过，结果又是再次回到了教室。

终于到了第四十次循环，平手好像明白了什么，把长滨和其他人一起锁在了教室，等长滨再从窗边看见她时，她正因为自由落体头发凌乱的遮掩着脸颊。长滨也不知道她是以什么表情跳了下去。

被吓的一瞬失神的她甚至一时间没有注意到窗外的地上根本没有尸体留存。

但好像只有她一人注意到了一般。教室内的同学仍在抱怨着门打不开无法离开学校。

长滨觉得自己在做梦，好像这四十次的反复都是自己上课打盹的妄想，只有拉起袖子数着画下的四十条线，她才有了一丝实感。

第四十次循环，长滨学着平手的样子敲碎了窗户带着大家离开。这次的离开没有了再次回到教室的噩梦，出了学校的学生仿佛刚才什么都没经历过般正常的吵闹着放学。

唯一不同的是，平手不见了。

长滨找遍了人群和校内，甚至一遍遍的拨打着平手的电话，回应她的只有已经空无一人的学校和手机的忙音。

哪怕是被关在学校，哪怕是第一次离开学校又回到教室，她都没有像现在这样慌张过。

她踉跄得跑回了好不容易离开的学校，颤抖着拉开了教室的门。

“14号同学，你迟到了”

跳出了莫比乌斯环的蚂蚁，飞蛾扑火般重新涌进了循环。

再然后呢？

教室内其他同学机械的重复着同以前一样的动作，长滨也明白，她们早就已经离开了这个看不见边际的循环，现在看到的不过是她无尽重复的梦魇。前桌的17号倒是还和以前一样，长滨甚至觉得，和她一辈子就呆在这里也好。

和哪怕并不是本人的替代品一起吵闹，长滨甚至开始觉得这样就够了。她不知道多少次看见窗外掉落的平手，不知道多少次偷跑去天台却空无一人，也不知道多少次带着教室内所谓的17号一起离开了学校又再次回到教室。

她觉得累了。细弱的手臂已经快被计数的线条占满。但是她总觉得，从楼上落下的平手并不是自己的幻觉，而是真正的她本人。

长滨尝试了各种方法，想要把17号拉出这场循环，想要带她离开机械式的重复。她试过把17号关在教室内，试过一个人跳进泳池把她引离人群，试过第一个拉着她跑出教室，甚至试过从开始就跑到天台等着要坠楼的平手出现，但是直到她累得在天台睡过去，时间都仿佛静止了一般。

只有当她拉开门走进了教室，新的循环才会再次开始。

就好像等待着上发条的玩具。

所有人都是千篇一律的面孔，选择做了怪人的平手从天台一跃而下，打破了无休止的重复却也将自己桎梏于日复一日的死循环———从楼上跃下然后消失，等待下一轮循环被开启，再次跃下。

再次回到教室的长滨彻底放弃了，她也觉得自己的左臂已经没有地方容得下作为记录的下一条线。或许从一开始，她就不该奢望想要两个人一起平安逃离。

她无视了四面传来的目光，在课堂上拉走了17号。17号这次没有睡着。

“ねる？”

像是和自己告别一样，长滨捧着明知道不是平手的17号的脸，一字一句的慢慢说着。

“てち，只要和てち在一起的话，我死也愿意喔”

“想和你一起赴死，正是因为我喜欢てち”

“和てち在一起的话，我觉得不出去也没什么。”

“但是呢，只有てち一个人留在这里的话，ねる不觉得这种为了大家献身的做法合适喔”

说到这，长滨停了停，强忍着没让自己哭出来。

“所以，ねる替你去做吧”

17号没明白到底发生了什么事，还是本能的搂住了面前的女孩，把她的头靠在自己肩上，摸了摸她的头发。

长滨到最后还是没有哭出来，她头也不回得跑到了天台，天气很好，吹来的风却是有如寒冬。

她一向聪明过人，对自己的判断有着百分百的信心，她确定如果自己先行跳下成了打破常规的怪人，平手就可以从无尽的重复中脱身。就像平手最开始做的那样。

“拜拜啦，对不起没能两个人一起离开”她抿了抿嘴，只能挤出一丝苦笑。

“さよなら、てち”


End file.
